Fearless
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Amu finally confesses to Ikuto... so what happens next? Read to find out!
1. Fearless

**Moon-chan: Hey I'm back with a new story (smiling at reader) this one is another AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: Thank you Moon-chan, is there going to be any lemons? (Smiles hopefully)**

**Amu: Pervert!**

**Amu and Moon-chan: NO!**

**Ikuto: (pouting)**

**Moon-chan: someone do the disclaimer please….**

**Dia, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru: Monzepelmoon does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does or the song Fearless, Taylor Swift does.**

**Moon-chan: Thank you now on with the story!**

_**Fearless**_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way The street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement<br>you walk me to the car  
>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there<br>In the middle of the parking lot  
>Yeah<br>Oh yeah  
><em>

Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her shocked, he had never expected her hug him in front of all her friends. "I love you, Ikuto," she whispered as she pressed her blushing face into his muscular chest to hide her red cheeks.

_We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<em>

Amu always watched from afar as Ikuto sat in the park, she had always loved him, but she never thought that she would actually confess to him at the party that all her friends were at. 'Ikuto wasn't even supposed to be there, but Utau dragged him in so that I would stop moping. She was the only one other than Rima and my charas that knew how I felt about Ikuto. I had been depressed ever since Ikuto had left to find Aurto- san, and I didn't have the chance to tell him how I felt at the airport, but I was only twelve then, and I am twenty- one now. He won't think of me as a little kid anymore will he,' Amu thought as she watched him like she always has from afar. She believed that he would never see her as anything, but an annoying child.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless

Amu was in shock, she had never thought that Ikuto would come up behind her and hug her after all these years. She couldn't even look at him for fear of what she would see, and then he whispered into her ear, "I love you Strawberry."

She almost broke down crying in joy at what he had just said, but instead she turned in his arms to look into his violet- blue eyes as she whispered back, "I love you to Baka no Neko." She then hid her eyes so he couldn't see the fear that he would leave her even though he said he loved her. She feared that he only liked her for the fact that she played hard to get for all these years.

Ikuto knew her better than she thought though and to lay her fears to rest he lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes and kissed her temple. "I'm never going to leave you my angel," he said after he had pulled her closer to him.

_So baby drive slow  
>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<br>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
>You put your eyes on me<br>In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Amu looked into his deep blue eyes, and nodded she believed that no matter where he went he would always be thinking of her. He was her savior and she was his angel. This man would follow her to the gates of hell to be with her. He had already endured so much for her, even going so far as to protect her from himself.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless  
><em>

Ikuto suddenly leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, "Don't ever think that I'll let you get away," he whispered into her sensitive ear. He then stood up straight and took her hand. He lead her out to his car and opened the door to let her get in so that he could drive her home._  
><em>

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake<br>I'm not usually this way but  
>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<br>It's the first kiss,  
>It's flawless,<br>Really something,  
>It's fearless.<br>_

Amu stood on the porch outside her house, her hands shaking. It had been a long time since Ikuto had been in her house. "Amu, look at me." Amu looked up at the man that stood next to her. "I love you," he said as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. The emotions that he felt for her pouring into the kiss, Amu's eyes closed slowly as she returned the kiss with equal passion and love.

_Oh yeah  
>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>

Then as they kissed on the porch it started to rain, and neither of the two noticed the warm water falling from the sky, the love that they felt for one another forming a cocoon around them. 

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless  
>Oh-oh<br>Oh yeah

When the kiss ended Ikuto looked into Amu's eyes as he placed something on her right ring finger. Amu looked down at what was on her finger and her eyes widened at what she saw. On her finger was a silver ring with a pink diamond surrounded with dark blue sapphires. She looked up at Ikuto with questioning amber eyes. Then Ikuto leaned forward and asked the question that he had been hoping to ask her for years, into her ear, "Hinamori Amu would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes, and nodded she couldn't find the words to express how happy she felt at this moment. Then they kissed again to commemorate the engagement. "I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too Amu, my beautiful strawberry," Ikuto replied.

_Fin_

__**Moon-chan: So what did everyone think?**

**Ikuto: It would have been better if there was a lemon in it.**

**Moon-chan: (twich, twich) Amu- chan what did you think?**

**Amu: Personally I loved it. I thought that it was really romantic. Do you have a boyfriend Moon-chan?**

**Moon- chan: No, I'm single right now... I wish I did though I miss having a guy bring me flowers when I felt sad or depressed.**

**Ikuto: Write an Amuto with a Lemon!**

**Moon- chan: Do you want to die Ikuto, cause right now you are really pissing me off!**

**Ikuto: (looks at Moon-chan's angry face and runs)**

**Moon-chan: please R&R, while I knock some sense into a very perverted cat! Until next time, chow!  
><strong>


	2. Fifteen

_**"Fifteen"**_

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<em>

Amu walked into the high school for the first time ever. She looked around and said hello to her friends from middle school that she hadn't seen over the break. She ducked as she saw that there was a large group of girls coming down the hall surrounding a tall boy with dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. As she struggled to avoid being noticed the boy stopped and looked at her as he winked and stated that he hadn't seen her around here before, but before she could reply he was on his way again along with the giggling gaggle of girls that followed him like ducklings. __

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen_

Amu sighed as she took her seat in the classroom of her first period. She knew that all the love notes that she got in her locker that day were from the fan boys that she had in middle school they thought that her 'cool and spicy' act was the best, but she just put on that face when she was at school. If they actually knew her would they still love her, she wondered. She didn't know where she wanted to go after high school and her parents were already asking even though she had just started high school that day.__

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends_

When she got to her second period she sat down next to a girl named Utau, and they became quick friends even though they were so different. When the self proclaimed populars came into the room the two girls looked at each other and started to laugh. They couldn't help it… the girls who walked into the room looked as though they were trying and failing to be models.

That same day Amu went on her very first date Tadase the guy she had been crushing since middle school, and she was so happy because he had a car, but she knew that her mother would be waiting for her to get home so she didn't stay out too late with Tadase even though she thought that he was sweet. When she got home that night she danced to a bunch of songs in her room, but when she thought of Tadase she just saw a friend now not the man she may or may not marry, when she thought about that person she saw the senior that had said hello to her in the hall way. __

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

On her fifteenth birthday Tadase kissed her and held the kiss until she was dizzy from lack of oxygen. She didn't feel any spark although she still thought that she loved him even though when he kissed her she wanted to vomit. Why was that she couldn't seem to kiss someone without feeling as though she were going to be sick.__

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>

Amu looked back on high school, and wished that she could tell herself that going out with Tadase was a huge mistake that boy was not the right one for her. In fact the funny thing is she ended up marrying the senior that had said hello to her on the very first day of high school even though she knew that couldn't go back she knew that she wouldn't have her life now any other way because she had her family and her job as a fashion designer. She didn't need anything else at all.__

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

When she remembered what happened to Utau in high school when she went out with Hiro though her amber eyes darkened. Utau had given that boy everything that she could and when she had gotten pregnant with his kid because he refused to use a condom then well she cried with her best friend while holding back the urge to straggle the man that had hurt her.

Now though Utau lived with her husband Kukai who loved her with all his heart, and he treated that little girl that Utau had when she was just graduating high school like a little princess, and Amu supposed that to him that little girl was. Kukai didn't care that she wasn't his by birth he cared that she was a child that needed a father, and Utau loved him all the more for that.__

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found that time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

Amu looked at her daughter in the back seat as she and Ikuto took her to her first day of high school. Amu turned in her seat to give her little girl some advice. As she gave the advice to be careful don't get too caught up in romance that you forget yourself. When they got to the school her daughter ran out of the car with a wave to her parents, Indigo hair flying behind her while her amber eyes sparkled.__

_La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la_

_your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

Amu and Ikuto watched as their little girl stopped at the top of the steps before entering the doors, she squared her shoulders took a deep breath and then walked in. Amu leaned back and prayed that her daughter would not have to deal with anything that would hurt her. As she prayed she felt her husband wrap his arm around the back of her chair as he drove them home.

Amu sighed and remembered how hard life was for a fifteen year old girl…her daughter was strong though, just like her mother, she'd get through it alright. After all she did stop to take a deep breath before entering didn't she?


	3. Love Story

**Moon-chan: Sorry, that this one took so long, I've kind of been distracted. **

**Ikuto: Yeah, she got into a new manga.**

**Amu: Oooo…which one?**

**Moon-chan: (blushing) Fairy Tail.**

**Amu: That's a good one, are you a NaLu fan?**

**Moon-chan: Yep, but I'm more of a Grey fan girl…he reminds me of someone.**

**Amu: I agree Grey does remind me of someone…**

**Shade: Someone do the dang disclaimer, before Amu and my sister lose track of what is going on!**

**Rima: Monzepelmoon does not own either the song used or Shugo Chara…She just thought that this would make a cute one shot. **

**Moon-chan: On with the show! (turns back to Amu) Now as you were saying….**

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>On the balcony in summer air.<em>

Amu had been twelve when she met the man of her dreams, and in his eyes even then she was beautiful even though they were enemies at the time, but all is far in love and war, so the love that she refused to acknowledge grew into something that even the most oblivious person would see if they knew the signs. __

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd,<br>And say, "Hello",  
>Little did I know,<br>_

The next time she saw him thought it was at a party just after she had turned twenty, which made him twenty-five. As she stood near the punch bowl she noticed a shock of deep indigo hair near the windows. Without thinking she left the punch bowl, and the conversation that she had been having to talk to the person that she thought was standing there. When she got to window though it was to find that it was the man's father who smiled at her and then nodded toward the door to the balcony that stood not too far from where he was standing. _  
><em> 

_That you were Romeo,  
>You were throwing pebbles,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>And I was crying on the staircase,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go".  
><em> 

Amu opened the door slowly and stepped through the door. At the sight of him she remembered all the times that she had begged him not to go, not to leave her. She had a flash of memory of her father telling him to stay away from her, but that was just because she was so young then. She paused in the doorway and just stared at him.

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."  
><em> 

Amu looked at his back as he stared at the sky, he had the same air of being a stray cat around him, but that made him even more endearing. She remembered everything that they had gone through together, all the pain as well as all the love that she had felt for him, but was unwilling to admit.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this town for a little while.<em>

While she was in high school and in college she would sneak out just to go to the park where she had heard him play his violin for the first time just so that she would be able to be near him in another place than the room where he would sneak in to sleep next to her. __

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
>I was a scarlet letter,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>But you were everything to me,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go"._

She remembered the way that he had made that silly bet with her in airport before he left to look for his father. She wasn't able to tell him then because off the stupid infatuation that she had with Tadase then, but once Ikuto was gone she felt as though a part of her was missing and not matter what she did nothing helped.__

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

Ikuto knew that Amu was behind him, and it was taking everything he had not to turn and gather her into his arms, but he couldn't do that, he knew more than anyone that Amu needed to be the one that initiated the contact or she would start to feel insecure. He loved her too much for her to feel as though she had to say that she loved him just because he had told on multiple occasions that he loved her. __

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."<em>

"Ikuto," Amu whispered softly her voice saying his name like a question. "Is it really you?"

Ikuto turned around slowly so that his amethyst colored eyes could be seen by the rose haired beauty. "It's me Amu," he answered as he turned to face her. __

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading,  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

"What took you so long to come back?"

"I had to take care of some things."

"I missed you, I wondered if you were going to keep that promise that you made me at times too."__

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
>Is this in my head,<br>I don't know what to think,"_

"I had to go see someone about…"

"About what," Amu asked as she moved a little closer to the man that had held her heart for many years. __

_He knelt to the ground,  
>And pulled out a ring and said,<br>"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes."<br>Ohhhh ohhh  
>We were both young when I first saw you...<br>_

Amu's eyes widened when Ikuto got down on one knee and opened a small box with a silver ring that had a pale pink diamond in the center surrounded by sapphires. "Hinamori Amu, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.

"Baka Neko, of course I'll marry you, I love you," Am cried with tears coming out of her amber eyes as she threw herself into Ikuto's arms, toppling them over. Amu kissed him her eyes shining with love and happiness.

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

She had been twelve when she met the love of her life, and now she was getting married to him, she couldn't be any happier.

**Shade: Moon-nee is too busy trying to figure out who Grey from Fairy Tail remind her of to ask everyone what they think so please R&R, if not for her benefit than for your own. **

**Amu: It's not the way that he looks.**

**Moon-chan: No, that's not it…hmmmm…I know the personality seems similar. **

**Shade: It's Ikuto you idiots! Grey reminds you two of Ikuto, why are you two still talking about that!**

**Moon-chan: That's it!**

**Ikuto: I don't want to know. **

**Moon-chan: Sayonara! **


	4. Hey Stephen

**Moon-chan: I know that people have been waiting with baited breath for the next one-shot in this series, and I am glad to say that this one is to one of my favorite songs on this album.**

**Shade: Do you have to talk about the songs every time you write a song-fic?**

**Moon-chan: No, but I like to let everyone know which songs I prefer. **

**Amu: So is this another one where I have to get up and sing in front of a ton of people, a lot of other fanfiction authors have me do that.**

**Moon-chan: Nope, you're doing everything in the safety of your bedroom.**

**Ikuto: (smirk) Do I smell a lemon in the making?**

**Moon-chan: (picks up The Collected Works of Edgar Allan Poe then hits Ikuto with it) No, I don't write lemons, never will, you flecking Pervert!**

**Shade: Yaya, can you do the disclaimer before Moon-nee kills Ikuto for the lemon comment?**

**Yaya: Sure, Shade-chi! Monzepelmoon, does not own Shugo Chara nor the song Hey Stephen! **

Hey Stephen

Amu sat in her room thinking about how she felt about Ikuto and how she hasn't seen him in a while. She knew that he had his reasons for not being there, but she missed him. She missed him a lot, even though if she were asked directly about her feelings she would immediately deny everything. Then she turned on her radio on to help soothe her nerves, but when the song by Taylor Swift started to play her mind went back to Ikuto.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
>As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to<br>Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<br>Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone.  
><em> 

Amu knew that other girls liked Ikuto, and she knew that his interest in her was probably something that would pass in time. He said he loved her, but he was seventeen, he couldn't know for a fact that she was the one for him, heck she was still just a kid, not even worth his notice. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she did love him too, every time he would come over to her house and look at her with indigo eyes and that smirk she wouldn't be able to do anything, but smile inwardly, because god forbid she actually show Ikuto any affection. She never told him anything that she felt, and she really wanted to, but she knew that she shouldn't burden him with a crush on someone so much older. __

_'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>I can't help myself_

Amu started to dance around her room singing along with the song on the radio, her eyes closed. She danced around the room not noticing when the window to her balcony opened and admitted the very person that she was thinking of.

Ikuto watched as the girl he loved moved along to the music as if she were singing to someone, and not knowing who that person was hurt him deeply. He wanted Amu all to himself even though he knew that she was someone that would be forever out of his reach, she acted so shy around him, a side of her that no one else had ever seen. Ikuto knew that someday she would end up with Tadase, and then he would be forever that friend that watched out for her and protected her from herself. __

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
>So I've got some things to say to you<br>I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
>The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name<br>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
>Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving<br>I think you and I should stay the same_

Amu was in her last year of high school, and she remembered how she felt when Ikuto had left to look for his father. She wanted to tell him then, but she couldn't get the words out not even when she thought that she would never see him again. She wanted to tell him everything, everything that he had missed while he was in Europe touring with the orchestra that his father had been with, but she felt as though she wouldn't seen him not for a long time. Since he left that second time right after Kari's sister's wedding she hadn't gone out with anyone, not even Nagihiko and Rima could get her to stop moping about Ikuto being gone, though it was only those that knew her very well that saw that she wasn't acting normal. __

_'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>I can't help myself_

__She knew that it was raining outside, and the sun was coming up, she had been unable to sleep, her thoughts too full of Ikuto to let her sleep. She continued to dance smiling softly still unaware that Ikuto was in the very room with her. __

_They're dimming the street lights  
>You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?<br>I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
>Shine, shine, shine Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose<br>All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you_

She could give about a thousand reasons why he wouldn't…couldn't love her even after he had told her this repeatedly over the years. Amu knew that there were tones of girls that he could choose from. She knew that she wasn't the only one out there that cared about Ikuto. She smirked though as that thought came to mind because she was probably the only girl that Utau would let anywhere near her big brother, the girl may have gotten over her brother complex, but she was still very over protective of him. __

_'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>I can't help myself_

_'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>I can't help myself  
>Myself, can't help myself<br>I can't help myself._

When the song ended Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto sitting on her bed like he had some many times before, that she had lost count. Breathless she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he replied looking into her bright amber eyes.

"Why me, I'm just some high school student that you met when you were in high school, I'm not much of anything. There are plenty of other girls that would suit you much better than I would," she said looking away from his hypnotizing eyes.

"I don't love those other girls," he whispered as he took her hand and pulled her toward him gently.

"You don't love me, Ikuto. Trust me, you can't love a little kid," Amu said bitterly not looking at him.

"I do though," Ikuto told me as he took her chin in his free hand and turned her so that she was looking at him. "I love you Hinamori Amu, and there is no one that can take your place in my heart, the only question here is do you love me." I looked deep into her eyes as she tried to turn her face away so that he couldn't see what her eyes would tell him. Her eyes told him that she loved him, and she didn't want to be hurt. She was singing about him, he realized at that moment. "You little idiot," he whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Amu buried her face in his chest and mumbled her answer, but Ikuto heard her, "I was afraid that you could just be lying or telling me what I wanted to hear."

"Amu, my little strawberry, I would never lie to you. I love you too much to lie to you."

"I know that now, you always come back to me, even when you don't know when you'll be back. You never tell me to forget, you just asked me to wait for you or to hurry and grow up."

"I know," Ikuto paused to lift her head so that she was looking at him again. "Amu, I've been wanting to ask you this for years, and now that you are about to graduate from high school. I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Amu's eyes widened in comprehension, Ikuto really did love her. Amu looked into his eyes and saw the love that he constantly professed to her as well as the fear that she would refuse him. Amu swallowed and then gave a quick jerky nod before replying softly, "Yes, Ikuto. I will marry you. I love you, I always have… I just couldn't get myself to say it before."

Ikuto smiled as he leaned down so that his face was level with hers. "I know, Amu. You were afraid, and I understand that. At this moment though, you've made me the happiest man alive." Ikuto then kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, and I will not leave you ever, no matter what happens…we'll have each other."

Amu looked up at him her heart in her eyes, "I knew I saw a light in you Ikuto." Then Ikuto kissed her and all thoughts flew out the window into the rainy dawn.

Fin

**Moon-chan: I think this is one of the longest song-fics that I've written for this series.**

**Shade: I thought it was cute, but a little cliché with that last line that you had Amu say.**

**Amu: I thought the line tied everything together.**

**Yaya and Pepe: Amu-chi and Ikuto-kun sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…**

**Moon-chan: Sorry, Ikuto won't be talking for a while he's in trouble still.**

**Shade: She tied him up and put him in a room full of dogs as punishment, after she knocked him out with her book earlier.  
>Amu: You'd think that he would learn not to say stupid stuff around Moon-chan (Shakes head).<strong>

**Moon-chan: Please R&R, thank you for reading…the next one-shot should be up by the nineteenth, if it isn't PM me to remind me to do it. Sayonara until next time!**


	5. You Belong with Me

**Moon-chan: Sorry this is late, but I'm going to post another right after this is up hope you enjoy it.**

You Belong with Mess

Amu had been friends with Ikuto Tsukiyumi for as long as she could remember, and now that she was finally in high school she felt that she might have a chance to express how she felt to him. They may be two years a part in age, but she wanted to let him know what she thought about him…even if it might cost her his friendship.

Amu waited and when she was ready she, felt her heart stop because her best friend was kissing one of the girls that couldn't hope to understand him in a million years. She took the note that she had been about to give him and stuffed the piece of paper back into her backpack, and turned away slowly so that she wouldn't give herself away.

She was a sophomore when things really started to go downhill, and Ikuto started to get upset a lot. Utau, his younger sister and one of Amu's best girlfriends, told her that whenever he was on the phone with the girl who she called _The Bitch_, she could hear the chick's screeching voice from a foot away from where her big brother was talking to her. Somehow the prissy cheerleader couldn't take a joke, though most of Ikuto's jokes were the sarcastic kind. Most nights Amu sat in her room thinking about how she could make Ikuto see her and how she felt, but that mostly ended up in defeat. Amu also spent an obscene amount of time comparing herself to Sayaa, that was the girl's name. Amu could do all the same things that she could, but she drew the line when people started to drool at her gymnastics competitions after she started puberty. Amu was not the most comfortable with her body so she wore baggy clothes to hide what she had, and she played in the band…mostly flute, but she knew how to play violin, guitar, drums, bass, piccolo, and piano. She was really talented, but she stayed in her own little world with her friends. Sometimes she would get to hang out with Ikuto for a bit and he would be relaxed with a huge smile on his face that would disappear when _she _was around. Amu worked to keep her feelings in check, but her friends as well as the fact that the girl was two timing him was starting to get to her.

Amu kept it all in check until she was asked , more like begged, to sing an opening number of her choice with her band made up of her friends at the homecoming dance. So Amu took a deep breathe as she stepped on to the stage. She went to the center her black pixie dress showing off her generous chest, and the other curves that she kept hidden. She opened her eyes and looked into the crowd, amber met indigo, and she started to sing…_  
><em> 

"_You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do. <em>(Amu started to dance on the stage her eyes never leaving Ikutos as she sang)_  
><em> 

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>'Hey, isn't this easy?'  
><em> 

_And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<em>

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house _(As she sang Ikuto was reminded of how she had always been there when her needed her even in middle of the night)_  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<em>

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<em>

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me."_

Once Amu was done singing she curtsied and stepped off the stage. As she stood at the foot of the stairs she saw Ikuto smiling, a real smile… the ones he used only for her. His now ex- girlfriend stood behind him throwing a hissy fit. "Amu," Ikuto said as he took her hand.

"What is it Ikuto," Amu asked her heart daring to hope that the man she cared about returned her feelings.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to interfere in your life anymore than a friend should. I didn't want you to think that I was getting in the way."

"You little idiot, you could never get in my way, I've been waiting for you to make a move."

"Y-you were?"

"Yeah, but I'll count this as your move," and then Ikuto leaned down and kissed the girl that had stood next to him all this time. When he released her from the kiss he whispered into her ear, so that she was the only one to hear his next words, "You were right, I do belong with you."

Fin

**Moon-chan: Please R&R every time you do, you save one stuffed animal from a crazy father who teases his daughters by hiding them in really odd places. **


	6. White Horse

**Moon-chan: first things first, this is going to contain Tadase bashing, so if you have any lovey- dovey feels toward TadAmu then skip this one- shot, flames are not welcome!**

**Shade: Be nice or the Squrriels will get you!**

**Amu: Are you going to stop this one, the threat this time…Moon-chan?**

**Moon-chan: Nope, if people have nothing nice to say then they shouldn't say it right? So in my opinion the squrriels can have at it, if people are rude.**

**Ikuto: I'm pretty sure Moon-chan is going to join in on the attack too, Amu –koi.**

**Amu: I am not your koi, Stop calling me that!**

**Moon-chan: *over Amu and Ikuto's "fight"* I do not own Shugo Chara or the song in this fanfic, enjoy.**

White Horse

_Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel<br>Comes out just when you need it to  
>As I paced back and forth all this time<br>Cause I honestly believed in you  
>Holding on<br>The days drag on  
>Stupid girl,<br>I should have known, I should have known  
><em> 

Amu had seen her boyfriend Tadase cheating on her, and with one of the girls that had been part of the group that had beaten her up when she was younger. She felt so betrayed, and hurt. She went to her friend Utau's house and didn't even bother greeting her best friend's older brother as she rushed by to tell her friend what had happened to her. __

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<em>

Amu didn't talk much to anyone after that, she was really torn up about the way that she had thought that the man she was in love with had hurt her so bad that she was sure that she would never love again. Her heart hurt so much that she was not even comforted when all her friends, that were also friends with the man that was now her ex- boyfriend, broke all contact with him for what he had done.__

_Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>And never really had a chance  
>My mistake, I didn't know to be in love<br>You had to fight to have the upper hand  
>I had so many dreams<br>About you and me  
>Happy endings<br>Now I know_

Amu knew that she had deluded herself now into thinking that what she had seen was what Tadase was really like. She had dreamed that he was the guy that would love her for the rest of their lives, but now she knew better. She knew that she had made a mistake in who she fell for. Now she thought that there was no such thing as a happy ending and it was that prick's fault.__

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<em>

Amu looked out her window one night about a month or so later and saw the very person that she had hoped would come begging her to come back to him weeks ago finally standing on her door step, but she…__

_And there you are on your knees,  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Looked into his ruby red eyes and saw him for what he was, a boy who thought everything was his and he could use and abuse it as he liked. "I'm not your play thing," Amu said before he could open his mouth to ask her to go out with him again.

"I know that Hinamori- san," Tadase answered her as he smiled, knowing that it was a weakness of hers, or rather it had been.

"No, you don't and I'm not going to play your game." Amu slammed the door in his face, and then she leaned against it, and cried her amber eyes full of the tears that she had been holding in to keep herself from breaking down. __

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rear view mirror disappearing now<br>And it's too late for you and your white horse  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now<em>

It was years later before Amu dared to open her heart up to another man other than her father. She was afraid to see what had happened to her when she was in high school repeat itself. She finally allowed it to happen when she was studying abroad in France. The pinkette allowed someone that had always stood by her, even when in was to catch her when she fell from the monkey bars when they were kids, and his little sister had dared her to climb them. __

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late  
>To catch me now<em>

Once she had let Ikuto into her heart, and he was very persistent in the pursuit of it, Amu could honestly say that she never once thought about the fact that Ikuto would hurt her. She knew that if he did the guilt he would feel for doing so would hurt more than anything ever could because he loved her like a knight loved his princess, and she couldn't love anymore than she loved the fact that he proved to her in every possible way that there was a such thing as a happily ever after, with a few fights here in there of course…what would marriage be without a little discord here and there.

Fin

**Moon-chan: I know very little dialogue, but I wasn't in the mood to write much of that sort of thing.**

**Shade: I thought that made it a little different compared to some of the others, but it was still very good.**

**Moon-chan: Thank you, Amu? Ikuto, what did you two think?**

**Ikuto: *reads over story* Looks like someone is my koi after all *smirk*.**

**Amu: *glares at Ikuto* I am not it's just a fanfic, you heard her earlier, she doesn't own us!**

**Ikuto: No, but I most certainly do own you.**

**Amu: No, you don't!**

**Shade: *whispers to Moon-chan* Don't you think you should stop this fight that they're having nee-chan?**

**Moon-chan: No, this is too awesome… *grabs popcorn and watches the on- going fight between Amu and Ikuto.***

**Shade: *sighs and turns to reader* Thank you for reading, please R&R and all that jazz, ttyl. *Steals some popcorn and grabs soda and joins in watching the fight***


	7. Breathe

**Moon-chan: By request to hurry my butt, up I've finished this oneshot in a whopping two days *wink*. I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

Breathe

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.<br>People are people,  
>And sometimes we change our minds.<br>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

Amu watched in silence as Ikuto gathered his things, he was going back to France for a while, and he didn't know when he would be back. She was doing her best not to cry, it seemed as though she was being torn up inside, but she knew that she couldn't cry in front of him. She didn't want to show him that side of herself.

_Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<em>

She smiled sadly as she watched him get on his plane after kissing her softly on the cheek, he never kissed her on her lips anymore. He was preparing himself for something, but he wouldn't tell her. Amu went home after his flight took off, and she tried to hold in the tears without any success. She felt empty, and it wasn't helping that every where she looked she saw the things that Ikuto had left behind.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.<br>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around.<br>_

Amu spent most of her time sitting staring into space trying with all her might not to think about what was wrong with her. She knew that Ikuto loved her, but he also loved music. She also knew the old adage that if you love someone you must set them free so Amu offered no protests or anything, but a weak smile when Ikuto left to pursue his dream.

_And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<br>And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.  
><em> 

Amu slowly came back to herself as the months went by without any contact with her boyfriend. She spent most of that time writing music. Most of what she wrote was sad and depressing. She missed the man that held her heart so much that she was a mere shadow of her former self.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.<br>But people are people,  
>And sometimes it doesn't work out,<br>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

Ikuto knew that he was hurting Amu, and he had tried with all his might to distance himself from her to make the pain of him leaving less, but he knew that it hadn't worked from what his sister told him. Ikuto yearned to be by Amu's side, but until he finished what he was doing in France he couldn't return to her.

_And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<br>And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to. _

Ikuto sighed as he went into his hotel room. His heart was heavy and the only one that could lift his spirits was far away from him, but he could finally return to her, the work that he had to complete was finished. The debt was now paid in full so he had no reason to stay in this dismal city. So he boarded his plane to return to Japan the next morning with no regrets.

_It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know it's not easy,  
>Easy for me.<br>It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know this ain't easy,  
>Easy for me. <em>

Amu woke with a start that night to the sound of her cell phone ringing urgently. As soon as she picked up Utau's voice sobbed into the phone, "Amu, it's terrible, h-he, h-he…"

The voice on the phone changed to Kukia's, "Hinamori, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Ikuto might not make it through the night. His plane crash landed and he's in a coma right now." Amu dropped the phone in shock. Her amber eyes wide, he hadn't even told her that he was coming home…She glanced at her clock, two AM. After staring at the clock for what felt like forever, the pinkette ran out of her house, and went to the hospital.

_And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_Ohhh _

Amu couldn't breathe, her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even hear herself think, not that she could think through the anguish that was taking her body over. She burst into the hospital, and ran to her love's side her hand grabbing for his, and once it touched his, his heart rate stabilized. _  
><em>  
><em>I can't,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to.<em>

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)<br>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
>Sorry<em>

It was late the next evening when Amu woke to her hand being squeezed tighter than before. She woke to see Ikuto's deep blue eyes looking into her own. "I'm sorry, strawberry," Amu started to cry. "I'm sorry I left you," he continued as he struggled to pick something up, something that was on his bedside table. "Amu I left so that I could get this ring made for you." He handed the box to the teary eyed girl that had not left his side all through his coma.

Amu opened the box to see a beautiful silver ring that had the same design on it as the lock that hung around her neck. She looked up into his eyes again, after staring at the ring for a few minutes in wonder. "Ikuto, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, Amu, I want to make you, and I wanted to be the one to make the ring, myself. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Amu threw herself into the man she loved arms, "Ikuto, you idiot…You didn't have to leave me to make me a ring. You could've proposed with nothing at all and I would've still gave you the same answer. I love you, I've been waiting for you to ask for two years now," she said as she kissed him, and then settled down on the hospital bed next to him to get some much needed sleep.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Please review. I love to know what everyone thought of this one-shot. All the people who review are totally awesome. I love you all!**


	8. Tell Me Why

**Moon-chan: Hey, there everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was dealing with a lot of problems.**

**Shade: Just shut up and have someone do the disclaimer.**

**Moon-chan: *looks at Shade and sticks her tongue out at her* Meanie! **

**Utau: Monzepelmoon does not own Shugo Chara or the lyrics to the song Tell Me Why. She also states that Flamers are not welcome, so if you are a Flamer she asks that you hit the back button now, she does not want to deal with any –ahem- jerks.**

**Moon-chan: Thank you Utau-chan, I think that covers it, on with the show**

Tell Me Why

Amu looked out the window of her car as she drove home through the rain; she didn't want to think about what had happened a few hours ago. She knew that letting him be anything more than a friend was a bad idea, he never cared for her like she _had_ cared for him. She sighed as she drove to her apartment that she shared with her friend Rima.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground I see who you are<em> 

Once Amu got back to her home she opened the door to see pictures of the man that she didn't want to think about, she pulled the pictures out of the frames and then put them in a shoe box, and then put them under the bed where she couldn't see them. Once that was done she sat on her bed and held her head in her hands, she still couldn't believe that he had hit her, like that. He had always been a gentleman around her, never being rude…that is until they started dating in high school. Utau and Rima had both told her that he wasn't the one that would make her happy, but did she listen, no, and now she was regretting it.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
>And I need you like a heartbeat<br>But you know you got a mean streak  
>Makes me run for cover when you're around<br>And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why.. <em>

As Amu sat on her bed she remembered that she had never been in love with the man that she had been dating, she had been deluding herself all along about her feelings. The man that she needed around, just like the beating of her heart was far away, and he hadn't been around in a few years. She had thought that a stupid childish crush was who she should be with and then let the one that held her heart disappear from her life._  
><em>  
><em>You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day<br>Well I get so confused and frustrated  
>Forget what i'm trying to say, oh <em>

"I am such an idiot," Amu muttered as she lay back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. "Why did I ever think that Tadase was the right one? Every time I thought that I was happy, he…he would turn around and make everything so that I couldn't." The rosette sighed with her eyes closed. _  
><em>  
><em>I'm sick and tired of your reasons<br>I got no one to believe in  
>You tell me that you want me, then push me around<br>And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around  
>Here's to you and your temper<br>Yes, I remember what you said last night  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<br>Tell me why..  
><em> 

"I wonder how _he _would react if he knew what Tadase had done to me?"

"Why don't you just ask him then," a familiar voice said from the direction of her door way. Amu opened her eyes and sat upright quickly.

"Ikuto," she said her voice barely a whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes; the man that she had just been thinking of was standing right in front of her.

_Why..do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside<br>Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind<em> 

"Hey Strawberry," he said as he casually leaned against the door jab. Amu started to cry, and she tried desperately to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop. At seeing the girl he loved eyes filled with tears, Ikuto went to her and gathered her into his arms. "Shhhh…Amu, shhh, everything is going to be alright." He had no idea what he was comforting her for, but he knew that she needed to be held and treated with care. "What's wrong, Strawberry?" he asked rocking her.

"I-I, I missed you, a-an- and …" she trailed off as a sob raked through her body.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
>I'm sick and tired of your reasons<br>I've got no one to believe in  
>You ask me for my love then you push me around<em>

Ikuto looked into her honey colored eyes, and saw what she was trying to tell him in their crystalline depths. "It's alright, Amu. He can't hurt you anymore." Amu nodded as she clutched tighter to his shirt as though afraid that he was going to leave her.

_Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why<br>Why, tell me why_

"Amu," Ikuto whispered into her hair. Her only response was a sniffle and a nod. "I still love you. No matter what happens I will always love you." He then kissed the top of her head and then hugged her tighter.

_I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you i'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know_

Amu looked up into Ikuto's eyes and for the first time in a long time she smiled. She smiled the smile that showed that she was truly happy. Then her eyes down cast she mumbled her reply to his sweet words so softly that Ikuto almost didn't hear it, "I love you too, Ikuto."

Ikuto chuckled and tapped her forehead affectionately, "You're never going to get away from me again, Amu." Amu's eyes widened slightly in fear, she had been abused in her previous relationship. Seeing her the negative emotion enter her eyes, Ikuto took her face in between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes then said, "I mean that you took that step, and found out that it wasn't where you were meant to be, and now you figured out how you feel about me, I'm not letting the girl I love get hurt again."

Amu smiled softly as all the doubt flew from her mind. "Thank you for telling me why," she whispered right before he kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep to dream about the man that had caught her heart long before she even in knew it. Ikuto watched her sleep; he was never going to leave her side again. As she dreamed he swore to himself that he would never let her get hurt like that again.

**Moon-chan: Hope that you all liked it, and yes I don't like Tadase or as my sister and I like to call him Tadgayse. **

**Shade: We really don't like him, he should leave Amu alone and go find some else, she's taken…even if she won't admit it.**

**Amu: Not you too!**

**Ikuto: Amu just deal with it, you know you love me.**

**Amu: *blushing* N-n-no I don't!**

**Moon-chan and Shade: *singing* DENIAL! **

**Moon-chan: Please Review; I love to hear what people think…and if you didn't read the top part of this I will reiterate…FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME! Thank you and bye until next time!**


	9. You're not Sorry

**Moon-chan: I know that everyone has been waiting for this, so I'm not going to blab…Just state that I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs that I have used in this fanfiction. **

Amu sat on the couch with her two best friends Rima and Utau sitting next to her, and both the other two girls knew that Amu was thinking about Ikuto even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone. "Amu-chan," Rima said softly as she watched her friend write in her notebook. The pinkette looked at the petite blond as if to ask what. "What are you writing?"

"Just a new song that I'm going to sing at my gig tonight, I've had it in my head for a while now," Amu said as she looked hard at the television that was currently showing a picture of Ikuto with yet another girl, and she wasn't the only one in the group giving the news broadcast a glare, Utau was too, and she was already going to give her brother some harsh words when she saw him. The prick didn't show the least bit of remorse when he was caught on camera with whatever woman he was with, and she was getting sick of seeing her friend in pain. Ikuto was in for a world of pain if either of the two blonds that sat next to Amu had a say in it.

XXX

"Amu-chi, good luck out there," Yaya squealed as she clung to Kari's arm. Amu smiled at her friend as she pulled her long pale pink hair into a side pony-tail. She then put on her make-up and then her white off-the-shoulder top paired with a pair of black skinny jeans, and tight black button up vest, and a pair of knee high black and white sneaker/boots. She then turned to her friend with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Yaya, I appreciate it." Yaya nodded and then she and Kari left to go sit with the other retired guardians as well as Utau and Lulu. Amu took a breath as she heard her name being announced. '_Here goes nothing,' _she thought as she stepped onto the stage with her guitar cradled in her arms. She walked to the microphone and then looked at the audience where her friends were. She knew that all of them had been watching her pain for a while now, and she hated worrying them. What she didn't notice though was the familiar navy haired man dressed in black near the bar. He had been staring at the stage since her name was called. He hadn't known that this was a place that everyone he had known as a teenager was hanging out now. Amu got to the microphone without noticing the burning gaze that came from indigo eyes. Once she got to the microphone she smiled slightly, a pain filled smile that the man at the barb felt was stabbing him in the heart. She closed her expressive amber eyes as she started to strum her guitar accompanied by the house pianist and violinist. She then spoke before the intro was over, "This is a song that I wrote about a man that I thought I knew. A man that I loved, and still do, but this song says things that need to be said the things that I have left unsaid for so long," she then opened her eyes and smiled at a group of people that was seated near the stage. She then started to sing…

"_All this time I was wasting,  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<br>And it's taking me this long  
>Baby but I figured you out<br>And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
>But not this time around<br>_

The man knew that she was talking about him. He felt like a scumbag, but he knew that she still cared about him. She was in pain, but he was in pain too.

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>_Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh <p>

Ikuto listened with sad eyes as he heard the song's lyrics. He must have really hurt her if she was upset enough to write this.

_Looking so innocent,  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

_But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no, oh<br>_  
><em>You're not sorry no no oh<br>_  
><em>You had me crawling for you honey<br>And it never would've gone away, no  
>You used to shine so bright<br>But I watched all of it fade  
><em>  
><em>So you don't have to call anymore<br>I won't pick up the phone  
>This is the last straw<br>There's nothing left to beg for  
>And you can tell me that you're sorry<br>But I don't believe you baby  
>Like I did - before<br>You're not sorry, no no oh  
><em>  
><em>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

The truth was though, he was sorry. Even more sorry than she would believe if he told her, he knew that her friends had noticed him, and he could feel his sister's and the midget's angry eyes on him. The two of them had watched Amu's pain first hand. As the song ended he walked out of the bar knowing that she probably wouldn't want to see him. He smiled a bitter smile as he walked out the door. Not noticing that Amu had seen him. As soon as she realized who it was she jumped off the stage not even looking at anyone as she ran out the door to catch him, knowing that if she didn't she would never see him again.

"Ikuto," Amu cried as she flew out the door, her body slamming into his as she ran full speed. Ikuto caught her, turning around just in time to grab her and stop her from falling on the ground. "Ikuto," she breathed as she looked into his eyes, touching her hand lightly to his cheek. "Ikuto, why didn't you call me or write me, anything would've been enough," she whispered searching his eyes.

Ikuto took her hand into his and looked deeply into her eyes, "I couldn't, if I wrote or called all I would've wanted to do was come back and see you. I couldn't do that to you. I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore if what you said in that song was true," Ikuto sighed as he looked away. 

Amu looked up at the man that held her heart. "I was venting Ikuto. I was upset when I wrote that song. How could I not want you around, I love you, you idiot."

Ikuto smiled as he looked into Amu's glistening eyes. "I love you too, Amu. Always have always will," he whispered. Amu looked at him in question. Ikuto knew what she was asking, she was asking about the girls that he was often seen with. "Amu," he said making sure that she was looking him in the eyes before he spoke further. "They're members of my crazy fan club. I can't seem to shake them when I go out."

Amu smiled as she noticed that her friends had heard that last part, and now Utau and Rima were eyeing Ikuto with slightly less hostile eyes. "You know you were really close to having them beat you up right," Amu whispered to him. Ikuto nodded as he watched Kukai put on calming hand on Utau's shoulder and Nagihiko did the same to Rima.

"I think that I should probably get out of here," Ikuto said as the two girls continued to glare at him. "Care to tag along, Strawberry?" Amu smiled as she laced her arm through his.

"Did you really have to ask?" she said kissing him on the cheek. Ikuto smiled as the two of them walked off, to see where the world would take them.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Please R&R I love to know what people think, just make sure that you are polite. **


	10. That's the way I loved you

**Moon-chan: So I've gotten off my butt and written another one, this series will be over soon. I said that this series was based off Taylor Swift's Fearless album and this is one of the last tracks. After I finish this series it may be a while until I come back to Shugo Chara. But I would like to state here and now, I do not own Shugo Chara (if I did there would be a concrete Amuto ending!) and I do not own any of the songs used. Love you all! **

That's that way I loved you

Amu was trying not to think about Ikuto and was failing miserably due to the fact that she couldn't forget everything that had happened with him, and she couldn't forget that she loved him, and she still did. She was dating Tadase right now in an effort not to think about the man that she actually wanted to be with.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine  
><em>

Amu was sitting in a restaurant with Tadase (A/N: I hate TadAmu, but to make this story work I feel I have to.) waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Amu sighed softly as she got home from another date that she had done all the expected things on, but she knew that the relationship would not go anywhere considering the fact that Tadase still called her Hinamori-san, he couldn't even call her Amu-chan like everyone else. Once she was in her room again she sat on her bed and held her pillow to her chest as she thought about the man that she really wanted, but couldn't have because he wasn't there. He had left her to find his father.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved yo<em>u 

Amu sat in her room as she thought about the navy haired pervert that had been there for her whenever she needed him, no matter the time. He had also been there to hold her when she had a nightmare or when she thought that no one cared for her. She knew that he was there for her, but now… now he wasn't there. I was really early in the morning and she was missing yelling at him and stammering whenever he got too close. She sighed again. 'I've been doing that a lot lately,' she thought as she closed her eyes and muttered a curse under her breath, "Damn it Ikuto why do I love you?"

_He respects my space  
>And never makes me wait<br>And he calls exactly when he says he will  
>He's close to my mother<br>Talks business with my father  
>He's charming and endearing<br>And I'm comfortable  
><em>

Amu knew that Tadase was a sweet guy, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she could be happier than she was with her current relationship. She wasn't happy actually she was more on the content side. She wasn't taking any chances and neither was anyone else. Her mother and father thought he was a nice guy and they got along with him and everything, but her mother knew where her heart was even if she didn't and her sister did too for that matter. Her father was kind of oblivious to everything.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>_

Amu smiled at a picture that she had gotten from Utau. The picture was of Ikuto sleeping, and he was smiling ever so slightly as he lay on his bed. Utau also knew that Amu missed Ikuto more than she let on, and she was still in love with him even though she hadn't seen him in nearly seven years. She was a nineteen year old pining away for a man that she hadn't seen since she was twelve. She thought about him the most in the early hours of the morning when she used to wake up to him sitting at the foot of her bed looking at her before he left to attend to something. She missed seeing him even now when she had just gotten in from hanging out with her friends.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
>And my heart's not breaking<br>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
>And you were wild and crazy<br>Just so frustrating intoxicating  
>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em> 

Amu forced a smile a lot when she was around Tadase of late considering that she was getting tiered of lying to herself that she could stay with him. Not too soon after they had been going out for two years Tadase broke up with her and she didn't shed a tear when she saw him the next day out on a date with Lulu. She was too busy visiting the places that she had forbidden herself to go to. She went to all the places that she remembered held a special meaning to her and Ikuto. She gave a watery smile as she sat down on the bench where she had once eaten ice cream with Ikuto, resistant at the time, but she now treasured that memory just like all the others.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you <em>

She went to the amusement park next and gazed at all the closed rides for a few minutes and then she left tears leaking out of her eyes as she continued to walk around the town, her eyes finding every spot that she remembered Ikuto used to haunt, even the trees near her old elementary school held memories of him.

_Breaking down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh <em> 

When she got back to her room, the place where she had seen Ikuto the most, she started to cry, her heart was breaking, she was not happy not in the least, she missed her neko. She missed her confidant, and the man who never failed to make her blush when she needed to get her mind off something. She knew that someday, if he was the man she thought he was he would come back for her. She fell asleep that night with tears still coming from her eyes.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
>Never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you_

Ikuto snuck into her room that night, he had just gotten back in town, and as soon as he had walked in the door his sister had looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing- here' look. "Ikuto, shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" she asked her amethyst eyes looking at him hard. It was at that moment that he knew what she meant. The first place he should go wasn't home, or where he was going to be staying, but the person that he loved. Ikuto had nodded as he dropped his bags and ran back out the door.

When he had entered through the balcony door, after telling Midori, Amu's mother, what he was up to, he was shocked to find that Amu was crying in her sleep. He immediately went over to the bed and gathered the fragile girl into his arms and started to rock with her in his embrace. She made a soft sound as she came awake in his arms. Her amber eyes blinked a few times before she realized who it was and then she grabbed his face with her hands so that she could stare into his eyes without him being able to move. "Strawberry, what are you doing," he asked as he met her intense gaze.

"I'm making sure that this isn't a dream, I've had too many like this to make me not be wary of whether I'm asleep still or not," she whispered not even taking her eyes off him as she blushed.

"I assure you that you aren't dreaming Amu," he said as he tightened his hold on her. "Want me to prove it to you?" he asked with the mischievous smirk she had fallen in love with plastered across his face. Amu nodded as she stared at him unblinkingly. Ikuto leaned down so that he was at her level and kissed her long and deep. When he released her he asked, "Does that prove that I'm back, Strawberry?"

Amu smiled, but instead of replying she pulled him down to her again and kissed him in return. "I love you, my neko," she whispered when they came up for air.

"I love you too, my little strawberry." Amu smiled as Ikuto lay down on her bed with her still in his arms. She snuggled into him her head on his chest, and fell asleep to the comforting beat of his heart in her ear.

Fin


	11. Forever and Always

**Moon-chan: This was a long time in coming, and I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Shade: Please review, and you'll get a virtual cookie. (::) doesn't it look yummy?**

_**"Forever & Always"**__  
><em>

Amu sighed as she looked out the window of her apartment to see the rain coming down. She was living on her own now, it had been a decade since she had last heard from her stray cat, and she was still doing her best not to think about him. She had graduated from elementary, middle and high school and was now working on her master's degree in art. As she sat at her desk working on her essay that was due the next day a song came on the radio that she was listening to.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
>And we caught onto something<br>I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?  
>'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down<br>We almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby what happened, please tell me?_

She thought about Ikuto then, the person that she was trying not to think about, but this song made her think about him even though she didn't want to. The lyrics reminded her about how he told her that he loved her in the middle of the airport, and then left her standing there gaping after him. He never called her except for that one time that he was in Paris, though he didn't tell her that for a fact, she just guessed. As she stared out the window ignoring her paper while she wallowed in her thoughts.

_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom<br>Everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

She had stopped staring at her caller ID every time someone called just because she had given up that he would call, he loved to tease her and she knew it. If that was the case though why did she feel so sad, and not to mention lonely, it couldn't be that she actually missed him, right?

_Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide<br>Like a scared little boy  
>I looked into your eyes<br>Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing  
>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<br>Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

Amu sighed, she knew that she wasn't going to get any work done so she got up, and put her coat on and grabbed her purse. She went to the little bistro across the street and took and seat while she waited for a waiter or waitress to come take her order, the song still playing in her head. 'Why do I feel like my heart is gone and not returning any time soon,' she asked herself as she stared out the window into the rain. Then she heard her cell phone go off, startling her, but she didn't answer it.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom<br>Everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
>You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so<em>

_Back up, baby, back up  
>Did you forget everything<br>Back up, baby, back up  
>Did you forget everything<em> 

Amu sighed as the memories started to go through her mind, she saw them at the abandoned Amusement Park, and in her room at her parents' house, and the rain started to pour from her eyes.

_'cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>'cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>'cause I was there when you said forever and always<br>You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah_

Amu stared when a man took a seat across from her, no one did that at this place unless sit was packed and it wasn't. When she looked in to the face of the person who had taken the seat and her eyes widened as she took in the indigo eyes and the dark blue hair. "Ikuto, is that you," she said softly as she gazed at him.

"Why didn't you answer your phone a little while ago? I called you to see if you wanted to meet up. I had to call my sister to find out where you might be," Ikuto replied to her.

"I don't even look at the caller ID anymore. I can't bear to." Amu looked away from him.

"Amu, the only reason that I didn't call is because the fact that I was too busy to even do anything, but sleep after I got home from practice or recital." Ikuto sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair.

Amu turned to him with tears still in her amber eyes, "I know, but I still gave up." Amu stood to leave then.

Ikuto grabbed her hand to stop her, "What happened, Amu? I never stopped thinking about you, you need to know that." He stood then too, and led her out of the building because people were starting to stare. Once they were outside he turned to her again pain clear in his eyes. "I can't count the number of times that I wanted to call you, and couldn't. I hated thinking that when I got back I wouldn't have a chance to do what I have been waiting to do since we met." He looked down at Amu and sighed because he could clearly see that she was still afraid. He pulled out a small black velvet box.

Amu stared at the box and then she asked, "Ikuto…is that what I think it is?"

Ikuto answered by going down on one knee and opening the box which held a silver ring with the same design on top as the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. He looked into her amber eyes. "Amu will you marry me?"

Amu gasped and her eyes started to water. "Ikuto…I-I don't know what to say…" she paused as she stared at the ring, and Ikuto knelt there waiting for her answer. Then Amu stopped denying her heart and threw herself at Ikuto. "I've been waiting to hear that for a while, of course I'll marry you, you pesky cat," she whispered into his ear as he held her.

Ikuto then stood and held her against him as he kissed her for the first time, the rain proving a soft back drop to their first kiss.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Next chapter soon I hope, love you all!**


	12. Change

**Change**

Amu walked onto the stage her waist length pink hair curled softly as she stood on the stage and took a breath. _It's just rehearsal, Amu. You can do this_, she thought as she walked up to the microphone. She took a breath as the music that she had chosen started to play. At her cue she started to sing…

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<br>_

As she sang she remembered why she was singing this specific song in the talent show. Ikuto was her reason for singing this song, she wanted to put something across to all of the people in the school, but most of all she wanted to make sure that he knew that she believed in him.

_Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah<em> 

Amu started to sing with more confidence as she got into the song, and imagined that Ikuto was in the large room with her, hearing her message to him. She wanted to let him know so many things, like she knew that one day he would finally reach all his dreams and no matter what his step father said or did he could overcome it, and she would be right there with him.

_So we've been outnumbered  
>Raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>We're getting stronger now<br>Find things they never found  
>They might be bigger<br>But we're faster and never scared  
>You can walk away, say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes  
>Says we can beat this<br>_

She laughed in the middle of the song when she remembered his determination to do what everyone said would never happen for some slacker student that didn't even show up to school half the time. He wasn't going to give up on his dream to get into Julliard he wanted to study in depth with his violin. She was smiling as she sang her song to him though she was unaware that he was in the room.

_Because these things will change  
>Do you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah<em> 

She remembered the first time she heard him play, it was a snowy night in the park. The song he played was so sad, but she didn't mind that. It touched her heart and she wasn't about to let him think that he couldn't do what he dreamed. He could be as free as the music he played and she believed in him.

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees  
>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>But we'll stand up champions tonight<em> 

Ikuto grinned as he watched Amu practice, he knew that she didn't know that he was here. He knew that she had chosen this song as a message for him, to let him know that he wasn't alone. He knew that already he didn't need her to tell him in a song. She was the most beautiful girl for doing so though, she made him happy and she loved him enough to shout that she believed that he could make it to Juliard despite what all the naysayers said.

_It was the night things changed  
>Do you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah!_

As the music came to an end Amu opened her eyes to find Ikuto walking on to the stage. "What are you doing here Ikuto," the pinkette asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I came to pick you up. Or did you forget that my letter would come in today if I got in." Amu's eyes widened as she remembered what he was talking about.

"Well then let's go, Ikuto. We have to open that letter I want to know if you got in!" Amu spun around in place as she smiled at him her amber eyes sparkling in delight.

"I have the letter with me right here," Ikuto said as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket.

"Well then what are we waiting for, open it," Amu squealed as she looked up at him. He smiled and opened it.

"Dear Mr. Tsukiyomi, we would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Julliard College of the Arts with a full scholarship." Ikuto looked at Amu his grin got wider as she started to cry in happiness for him. She threw herself into his open arms.

"You did it, you got in! I'm so happy for you!" Amu said as she lifted her tear stained face to look into his royal blue eyes. Then she watched as he read the rest of the letter. His eyes got wide as he read the rest of the letter. "Ikuto what is it?"

"Amu, I can't believe this. Amu you…you got in too! They want you to come on a full scholarship too."

"What how?"

"The video I sent in as my audition was the one with you and I on it, you singing and me playing my violin."

"Oh, my gosh!" Laughing she kissed him soundly on the lips. "We're going to the same college. I am so happy!"

"I am too, I love you Amu," Ikuto said as he held her.

"I love you too Ikuto!" she said as she returned his hug and continued to smile.

**Fin**

**Moon-chan: Sorry it took so long for me to write the last part of this story. I know it was a long time in coming, but now it's here and I can finally work on other stories, please review. Love you all and thanks for staying with me on this musical journey.**

_**Monzepelmoon**_


End file.
